


strawberry lip gloss

by soapilly



Series: fem!haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fem!SemiShira, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Hickeys, I'm shameless, Lesbian Sex, Masturbating, Shameless Smut, everyone is a girl - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapilly/pseuds/soapilly
Summary: Okay, so let’s get some things straight. Semi didn’t want to come across as a clingy or possessive, or anything like that. But there were not many times when she got to spend some quality time with her girlfriend, which made her crave the copper haired girl’s presence more.And the fact that Shirabu didn’t even bother to pick up Semi’s call? That made Semi quite annoyed.orShirabu doesn't bother to pick up her phone, Semi is absolutely done with her girlfriend's behavior, and that pretty much leads us to smut, i guess
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: fem!haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	strawberry lip gloss

**Author's Note:**

> hi

‘’See you guys!’’ Semi waved at her classmates after hearing the bell ring loudly somewhere in the hallways. Semi didn’t wait for her friends to wave back - she walked out of the classroom as fast as she could (but still tried to not seem very eager to leave, of course), thinking about only one thing. Well, only one _person_ , to say more precisely. Semi licked her lips, feeling the strawberry lip gloss lingering on her lips since morning.

Semi took the phone out of her school uniform’s pocket, unlocking the screen with one swift move of her finger, feeling the excitement fill her body. She quickly typed a massage.

_dumbass:_ u wanna hang out 

The ash blonde snorted at the nickname Shirabu came up with a few days ago. She made her way towards the dorms, still holding her phone, waiting for an answer from her girlfriend. Semi wasn’t expecting a quick response, no - she knew Shirabu barely checked her phone and had it muted most of the time (which often led to Semi’s unexpected visits at the shorter setter’s dorm). 

A few minutes passed and Semi was still left with no response. _Maybe she’s just very busy?_ , Semi thought, trying not to fall into senseless conclusions, as she unlocked the screen again. However, there were no notifications from Shirabu. Semi groaned, putting the phone back in her bag.

So maybe Semi was getting slightly frustrated from the lack of Shirabu’s attention. Just maybe. But it was understandable, really! Shirabu was the lowkey-or-highkey-scared-of-PDA type of person, which made Semi want to see her girlfriend alone more often. Oh, if you could see how affectionate the copper haired girl was when the two of them were by themselves only, cuddling on Shirabu’s bed, sharing soft kisses. 

_‘’You’re literally so pretty’’ Shirabu said, placing her hand on the right side of Semi’s face. The latter felt herself flush at Shirabu’s words, nuzzling in her girlfriend’s palm, trying to get more of the warmness radiating from the copper haired girl. ‘’I have never seen anyone prettier than you are. Never’’_

_‘’What?’’ Semi chuckled nervously. Not even in her bravest fantasies has she ever thought Shirabu would be that affectionate._

_Shirabu rolled her eyes. The hand she kept on Semi’s cheek wandered lower, to the back of her neck, holding Semi, as she placed a quick, gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s neck, making Semi shiver in pleasure._

_‘’Don’t make me say it again, dumbass’’ Shirabu murmured, this time her lips planting soft pecks on Semi’s flushed cheeks._

_‘’You keep missing’’ Semi finally snorted quietly, getting Shirabu’s attention. The second-year pouted, one of her eyebrows going up in a silent question. Semi placed both her palms on each side of Shirabu’s face._

_Semi could perfectly pinpoint the exact moment of realization hitting Shirabu - just as Semi smashed her lips against Shirabu’s soft ones, eliciting a gentle sigh from the latter, their lips soon finding a rhythm together._

The third-year felt a shiver run down her spine at the memory. Oh, how she had missed that sweet mouth, one time insulting her during practice and the other moving against her own one when they were alone.

Before Semi even realized, she was already standing in front of Shirabu’s dorm.

The ash blonde checked her phone one more time and when she found no response, she decided to press the call button. A few seconds passed before Semi ended the unsuccessful call with a grunt. _What the hell?_

Okay, so let’s get some things straight. Semi didn’t want to come across as a clingy or possessive, or anything like that. But there were not many times when she got to spend some quality time with her girlfriend, which made her crave the copper haired girl’s presence more. 

And the fact that Shirabu didn’t even bother to pick up Semi’s call? That made Semi quite annoyed, mostly because they could finally spend some time together - Shirabu shared the dorm with Taichi, but the ginger haired girl was out somewhere with Goshiki. 

Semi stood in front of her girlfriend’s dorm, feeling uneasy, as she tried once again to contact Shirabu.

_dumbass:_ shirabu istg if u don’t answer me right now  
_dumbass:_ shirabuuu  
_dumbass:_ :((  
_dumbass:_ kenjirou  
_dumbass:_ WHO’S THE DUMBASS HERE HGDHSGDBF

And, could you imagine, Semi was once again left with no response. _I’m so done with her sometimes_ , Semi thought.

So, Semi Eita, being the polite teenager she was, knocked on the door. Once. Twice. How much more angry did Semi get, when there was still no response from the copper haired girl? You can only imagine, as the ash blonde cursed under her breath. 

There, out of sudden, Semi’s phone made a notification sound. _Finally!_

_Kawanishi:_ hi Semi-san  
_Kawanishi:_ i heard ur standing in front of our dorm not really knowing what to do lol  
_Kawanishi:_ Kenjirou’s probably asleep, idk  
_Kawanishi:_ the keys are hidden under the doormat. u can come in urself

Semi felt her stomach drop. _How did she know I’m here? This is so humiliating_ , Semi thought, typing a quick message to her - now - absolutely favorite kouhai.

_Semi:_ thanks kawanishi :)  
_Semi:_ btw, don’t u dare tell anyone about this. ever

_Kawanishi:_ ur secret’s safe with me, Semi-san

Semi crouched down, lifting the doormat a little bit. The keys were actually there - two metal pieces and a colorful keychain. Semi grabbed them quickly, stood up and unlocked the door quietly.

_Maybe she’s actually asleep. Should I make her something to eat, then? I bet she’s been studying all night and she needed to take a nap. Yeah, I’ll make her something-_

Semi walked inside, only to be met with a loud noise, which sounded very much like a _moan_. And to be precise, it sounded like _her girlfriend’s_ moan. Semi’s heart stopped for a second, before she actually came fully in, closing the door behind her with her shaking hand.

_No. No, no, no, nonono-_

And before Semi could even make her thoughts go further, about _who_ could Shirabu be possibly cheating on her with, and _why_ now, _why did this even happen-_ Semi was met with a sight she was definitely not expecting.

There, on Shirabu’s bed, laid no one else but Shirabu herself, and she was, in fact, alone. Semi took a deep breath, as the realization started to sink in. And as the time passed, Semi was slowly noticing more, and more about the position her girlfriend was in.

The copper haired girl was laying on her back, legs opened wide, and her black panties hanging from her knees. As Semi lingered her stare on Shirabu more, she finally noticed the latter’s delicate fingers in her flushed and absolutely throbbing pussy. Her other hand, however, was a little bit higher, where Semi couldn’t really see it because of the shirt Shirabu was still wearing, but she could only imagine her girlfriend’s perfect fingers playing with the sensitive nipple.

When the two finally locked their gazes, Semi could see how much redder Shirabu’s face got, feeling the flush going straight to her own cheeks and ears. Semi couldn’t help but feel excitement wash all over her at this beautiful sight before her.

‘’What the _hell_ are you doing here-’’ Shirabu started, trying to drape a blanket over her flushed body, her gaze lingering everywhere but Semi. The ash blonde smirked at her girlfriend’s poor attempts at hiding her naked body.

‘’I guess I could ask you the same, _Kenjirou_ ’’ Semi finally answered, getting closer to the bed. Shirabu eventually looked up - Semi noticed easily the embarrassment in the copper haired girl’s eyes, which made her smirk a little. Shirabu _didn’t_ appreciate the amusement coming from the ash blonde, a pout forming on her face. 

Before Shirabu could react in any way, she felt a pair of lips pressing against her own ones with tenderness. Semi heard a surprised, yet pleased gasp coming from the shorter girl. The ash blonde smirked a little, the feeling of Semi’s smile while their lips were still connected only made Shirabu’s heart beat faster. 

And even though they both felt really good just kissing like that - Semi’s lips covered in strawberry lip gloss (the one she definitely knew her girlfriend liked) and Shirabu’s naturally soft lips, pressed together, soon finding a steady, sweet rhythm - they wanted more.

So Semi decided to make it the way she knew they both _needed_ \- rough. At first, she only dared press her lips harder, feeling Shirabu shift a little under her, a soft whine escaping her throat involuntarily. Oh, how much Semi loved these noises, the feeling of some kind of pride, knowing she was the one who could ever make Shirabu moan and arch her back in pleasure…

As the kisses went on, Semi found herself getting slowly on the bed, soon hovering over Shirabu’s naked body, though still covered with a blanket. Semi grunted as she tried to slide her hand lower, but still not really touching Shirabu’s body, just in case the latter didn’t want to take it further. And oh, how glad did Semi feel when she got not only a nod from her girlfriend, but also a muttered under her breath ‘’what are you waiting for?’’.

Semi quickly took the copper haired girl’s shirt off and tossed it somewhere on the floor. After a few seconds of consideration, she also took of her own shirt, staying in her bra. She immediately went back to kissing her girlfriend with a sense of urgency. 

The ash blonde’s lips travelled lower, pressing tender kisses on the soft skin of Shirabu’s jawline. Before Semi could even get to her girlfriend’s neck, she already heard those beautiful gasps she absolutely adored. Semi looked up, only to be met with a pair of dilated pupils staring at her in absolute awe. 

‘’Are you that touch-starved?’’ Semi murmured with amusement in her voice, making Shirabu blush more. The latter pouted.

‘’Shut up and get back to what you were doing’’ Shirabu hissed, running her hand through the fair locks softly. Semi smirked.

‘’As you wish.’’

Shirabu didn’t get the chance to say anything more, a pair of lips already attacking her neck. Semi heard Shirabu gasp even louder than before, her hand tugging at the ends of ash blonde locks just _right_. Semi bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan escaping her throat. _Fuck._

Before any of them realized, Semi was already at Shirabu’s magnificent collarbones, biting and licking on them, eliciting sharp gasps of pleasure from her pretty girlfriend. And even though Semi tried to hold back and be gentle, she really did, there was really little she could do - somehow she found herself sucking dark marks on her girlfriend’s neck and collarbones, feeling excitement pool under her stomach. The thought of Shirabu being marked by Semi, making everyone know they belonged together - Semi really just couldn’t hold back, not when the image in her head was accompanied by these delicate whines Shirabu tried to hide so badly.

Semi’s palm rested on one of Shirabu’s small boobs. The ash blonde stopped her actions in a silent question - _do you want me to go on?_

‘’Fuck, Semi- _touch me already_ ’’ Shirabu whined, putting her own hand on Semi’s palm, encouraging the latter to go on. Could Semi ever say no to that? Probably not. So she didn’t.

Her fingers traced across the copper haired girl’s dark bra, lingering over the sensitive skin there. Semi couldn’t help but press tender kisses to each breast, making Shirabu whine just a little bit louder. The ash blonde gently unclipped her girlfriend’s bra which Shirabu tossed on the floor without hesitation. 

Semi pressed her palms against Shirabu’s soft boobs, eliciting a sharp gasp from the copper haired girl. Feeling encouraged by these sweet noises, Semi dared a soft nip at one of Shirabu’s breast, knowing damn well how much the other girl liked that, as her back arched just lightly. 

The ash blonde went even further - going back to kissing Shirabu, her fingers lingered for a while at the copper haired girl’s rosy nipples before pinching them, gentle at first, but pressing harder after a few seconds. 

‘’Holy fuck- stop-- _ah_ , stop t-teasing’’ Shirabu moaned trying her best to form a sentence, as she writhed under Semi. 

Semi just shrugged, deciding to do what the younger girl really wanted this one time. So she finally let go of her delicate nipples, her palm making its way lower and lower under the blanket, her fingers tracing over the soft skin of her belly. Semi felt Shirabu wriggle more under her touch, as she desperately tried to get Semi to touch her _there_. So Semi did.

Shirabu’s gasps only got louder, accompanied by some little moans she tried to hold back but miserably failed. She couldn’t just hold it in, not when she could feel the way Semi’s perfect fingers traced across her soft folds, sending shivers down Shirabu’s spine.

‘’S-Semi-- more, _ah_ , please more-’’ Shirabu choked out, feeling completely vulnerable under her girlfriend’s power. Semi smiled just slightly, her fingers lingering for a little at the clit, before pressing down, making Shirabu let out the filthiest moan.

‘’So wet for me’’ Semi murmured, pressing her fingertips to the other girl’s pussy before dipping them inside, eliciting a gasp from the copper haired girl, even louder than before, her back arching in pure pleasure.

‘’Shit, _Eita_ \-- come on, _aah_ , h-harder--’’ Shirabu could only babble, feeling the overwhelming pleasure all over her body, making her mind too hazy to form a proper sentence.

And if Semi had been aroused a few minutes ago, it was nothing compared to what she felt in that moment - seeing Shirabu a flushed, moaning mess, completely under Semi’s power, as she tried to take her girlfriend’s fingers deeper inside her. 

Soon, Semi had three of her long fingers fucking Shirabu mercilessly, her thumb rubbing wet circles around her sensitive clit. And before they both realized, Shirabu was so ready to come, her moans getting louder, their pace getting quicker. But Semi couldn’t let her cum, not yet.

She heard the sharp gasp Shirabu let out when she felt Semi take her fingers out of her soaking wet pussy. _Oh well._

‘’What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’’ Shirabu muttered, still feeling hazy from almost orgasming. Semi tried her best not to laugh so she settled for a slight smirk.

‘’Oh, it’s nothing really,’’ Semi answered, as she took Shirabu’s blanket off of her, exposing her throbbing pussy to the cold air. Shirabu let out a sharp gasp.

Before Shirabu could growl out something, she felt Semi’s mouth made its way down her body, teasing the delicate skin of her inner thighs with kisses and nips. And by how hard she sucked on them, Shirabu knew Semi was going to leave dark marks there, where nobody but them two could see them.

‘’Would it- shit, would it hurt you to hurry up?’’ Shirabu hissed, trying to get Semi to finally touch her _right there_. Semi only rolled her eyes in response, not moving even a little bit.

‘’You’re not telling me what to do’’ Semi murmured, sucking another bruise into the delicate skin, making Shirabu squirm and let out a soft whine of pleasure. ‘’Not until you explain… what you were doing when I came in’’

Shirabu’s eyes widened in surprise before they closed as the embarrassment washed all over her.

‘’I’m not telling you any-- ah, anything’’ the copper haired girl gasped, still trying to get more friction, trying to feel something.

‘’Oh, so you want me to stop here?’’ Semi asked confidently, letting go of the younger girl’s thighs with a smirk. Shirabu whined at the loss of contact and glared at Semi.

‘’Shut up and get to it’’ Shirabu whined, too aroused to stop there. Semi’s fingers got back to Shirabu’s sensitive rosy nipples, pinching them between her thumb and the index finger. As expected, Shirabu’s eyes rolled back with a moan escaping her mouth.

‘’Oh my-- Eita, for fuck’s, _ah_ , fuck’s sake-- please, just f-fuck me _already!_ ’’ 

‘’You know what you need to do’’ Semi murmured, as one of her hands travelled back to Shirabu’s thighs, almost touching her pussy.

‘’Holy-- okay, okay, fine, I was, _aaah_ \--’’ Shirabu began, trying to gather her thoughts. ‘’I was t-touching myself, okay? Shit-- I was thinking, _ah!_ , about _you_ , holy fuck-’’

Semi smirked, letting go of the other girl’s nipple.

‘’Now, that wasn’t too hard, was it, princess?’’ Semi purred with a satisfied smile.

And _fucking finally_ , Semi decided it was time to stop teasing and actually get to it. So she ever so lightly traced her lips from the inner thighs, up to the soft folds of Shirabu’s pussy, making the other girl take a deep breath in surprise.

Semi licked the sensitive folds a few times, before sucking gently on her girlfriend’s clit, eliciting such a loud moan form the copper haired girl that made her feel the wetness gather in her own panties.

As she still sucked on the sensitive clit, she traced her fingers over Shirabu’s pussy gently before dipping in the tight hole again. Semi put the other hand on her girlfriend’s hip, rubbing gentle circles there.

‘’Aaah-- Eita, fuck, please-- har- ah, harder, _please_ , oh my g-god’’ Shirabu muttered incoherently, feeling her eyes roll back in pure pleasure. 

And after a few more seconds, Shirabu couldn’t help but come with sharp gasps and moans, closing her eyes because of the overwhelming feeling. Semi gladly fucked her through her orgasm, feeling the wetness on both her fingers and mouth. Semi licked her lips, the taste of _Shirabu_ making her mind go hazy.

Semi got up just slightly, hovering over her girlfriend before closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. 

The ash blonde couldn’t help but gasp as she felt a nice pressure on her breasts, soon finding out Shirabu put her palms there, touching and pinching the soft skin there. After a few seconds, the copper haired girl broke the kiss only to put her lips on Semi’s tits with a low hum. The ash blonde almost _purred_ , feeling the nice wetness that was her girlfriend’s mouth on her boobs.

And her mind was too hazy to even register Shirabu’s hand going under her school uniform’s skirt, making only her fingertips graze over the cotton texture of her panties. Semi moaned long and loud, trying to get more of her touch.

‘’Someone’s impatient’’ Shirabu muttered under her breath but complied nonetheless, stopping the teasing and dipping her fingers inside her girlfriend’s white panties, eliciting a satisfying gasp from the ash blonde who tried to grind down on Shirabu’s beautiful fingers.

Shirabu didn’t waste any time, two of her long fingers stretching Semi open and her thumb grazing over the sensitive clit.

‘’Fuck, _Kenjirou_ \-- come on, go, _ah_ , go deeper’’ Semi tried to command, but her voice still cracked a little from the pleasure overwhelming her, making Shirabu snort quietly.

Semi felt too hazy to do more than just moan and gasp at the sensations she felt as Shirabu still sucked on her sensitive boobs and fingered her _so good_ at the same time. Still, she tried to focus at least a little, just to put her mouth on Shirabu’s neck, sucking on the gentle skin there, marking Shirabu with a low hum of pleasure.

The ash blonde found herself climaxing soon, a wave of pleasure washing all over her, making her shiver and moan _so_ loud. But she didn’t care, not when she was there with Shirabu still restlessy fucking her through her orgasm, until they both collapsed on top of each other.

They both laid there for a few minutes, Semi’s fingers carding through the younger girl’s copper locks, as the latter drifted off to a peaceful sleep. After some time Semi decided to get up and made her way to the bathroom.

When Semi came back, fresh from the shower with two glasses of water in her hands, she was met with a pair of cinnamon brown eyes staring at her in awe.

‘’Hey’’ Shirabu murmured, taking the glass from her girlfriend’s palm and drinking some of the water there with contentment. Semi raised one of her eyebrows.

‘’Hi princess’’ Semi answered, sitting next to the copper haired girl, making her blush furiously and look away immediately. ‘’You wanna explain what was happening here before I came in?’’

Shirabu grunted under her breath.

‘’No’’ she said simply, drinking the rest of her water, before covering herself with a blanket and laying down, with her face away from Semi. ‘’I already told you’’

‘’Oh, but I’d love to hear more about it’’ Semi admitted with a snort, moving closer to the pouting girl.

‘’No, shut up’’ Shirabu growled.

‘’Sure. Do you want to shower maybe?’’ Semi decided to let go. For now.

Shirabu nodded, getting up with a grunt. She locked her eyes with Semi for a brief second before pressing their lips in a tender kiss. When they separated, there was a soft smile on Shirabu’s face, the one Semi loved the most.

‘’Wait here for me’’ she simply said, going to the bathroom quickly. Semi smiled to herself and began to make the bed, trying to make it the most comfy she could.

When Shirabu came back she could only smile at the sight before her - Semi was laying there in her clothes she kept in Shirabu’s dorm (for _emergencies_ ), scrolling through something on her phone, but her gaze immediately shifted to Shirabu when she heard the copper haired girl come in.

‘’Come here and cuddle’’ Semi murmured, opening her arms for Shirabu to settle there.

‘’The only thing I want to do now is to sleep’’ Shirabu admitted, nuzzling into Semi’s soft chest. The ash blonde hummed in approval, one of her hands running through the copper locks lovingly. 

‘’Okay’’ Semi smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Shirabu’s cheek. With that, they both drifted off to sleep, still cuddled together under the warm blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all so much for reading this!! i gotta admit, i spent some time on it but i, in all honesty, think it was worth it??
> 
> yeah, it's my first smut ever LOL
> 
> and a big thank you to ash, because in the first place i wanted HER to write me some fem!semishira smut, but she didn't bother to do that, so i just took the business in my own hands. ah, to be an independent woman
> 
> anyway, kudos and comments are very appreciated!! :D


End file.
